


A kind of peace

by Saetha



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chirrut and Baze as parents, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, ace!Bodhi, basically everyone lives and is happy ok thx bye, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saetha/pseuds/Saetha
Summary: After the events of The Force Awakens. Rey, Finn and Poe are enjoying the sunset when General Organa arrives and brings a few guests with her. Reminiscing and jokes ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya all, I hope you'll like this little thing I wrote. It's slightly clunky (always happens with the first fic in a fandom for me) but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless. Basically I just want all my children in a giant cuddle pile. Thank you.

There are many kinds of happiness, Rey thinks. There is the kind of happiness that rushes through you, takes your breath and lets your heart explode in ecstasy until your face is red and you cannot stop laughing. There is the kind that just makes you smile even when there should be nothing to smile about, like a little spring of water that cannot be repressed. And then there is the quiet kind, the kind that lies deep in your bones, a contentedness which is still like a deep pool whose ripples on the surface never touch the ground.

This is the happiness that she feels right now.

Finn is sitting next to her, his legs dangling over the edge of the transporter that they are all perched on, watching as the sun is slowly sinking towards the horizon. Poe is next to him, one knee drawn to his body with his arm dangling from it, the other arm wrapped around Finn, as if by coincidence. With Poe everything somehow looks like a coincidence – if Rey would have to make a bet she’d say that the first time he and Finn kissed probably looked like one, too. With a little sigh she scoots closer to Finn, a smile spreading over her face as he lifts his arm to put it around her shoulder and pull her close after she agrees, the typical grin on his face. She still hasn’t learned to ask for intimacy – but by now Poe and Finn have both grown to know her enough to know when she might want it and offer it to her without prompting.

A loud beeping rips her out of her thoughts and she looks up to see BB-8 stare at K-2SO. A little droid like him should be unable to express such indignation but BB-8 manages it effortlessly. K-2SO simply shakes his head.

“ _No_ , I have told you a hundred times, you _cannot_ simply charge ahead. There are risks to be calculated and people to be taken into consideration and-“

“He sounds just like 3PO.”

Rey’s head whips around and she can feel a smile rise up on her face.

“General Organa! I am glad you could come.”

“Rey.” General Leia Organa acknowledges her and the others with a nod. “Han was always fond of this view as I recall. And some guests arrived that I thought you should meet.”

She steps aside with a little smile to reveal the figures coming up the short dirt road from the base behind her.

“Master Andor!” This time it’s Poe who calls out. He gives Finn another affectionate squeeze of the shoulder with his hand before he jumps off and runs towards the five figures walking up behind General Organa. Rey feels another wave of warmth well up inside her when she can finally make out their faces – Jyn Erso supporting her husband Cassian Andor and behind them, Bodhi Rook who is laughing with Chirrut Îmwe about a joke Baze Malbus evidently just made. The heroes who once managed to steal plans of the Death Star are all old now, but nothing has dimmed the fire in their eyes and their stance.

Before anybody else can say anything, Poe embraces Cassian tightly, murmuring some words which are meant only for them. Poe rarely talks about the days of the past, but what he has told Rey and Finn has often involved Cassian, the one who had taken him under his wings and taught him most of the things he knows. According to him, Jyn and Cassian decided never to have children of their own despite the peace in the galaxy and he wasn’t the only one who they had chosen to act as guardians for instead, together with Bodhi who is never far from them.

“Poe! We’ve heard about your great deeds,” Jyn laughs and pats Poe on the back, waving at Rey and Finn with a large smile on her face. Rey and Finn look at each other before they both jump down into the sand, marching over towards the others to greet them as well. There are hugs everywhere, the usual greetings being exchanged before they all settle down on the ground, K-2SO and BB-8 joining them. Rey wonders briefly where R2 and 3PO are – usually they are never far from General Organa. A quick question about it reveals that they have left with Chewbacca for some repairs on the millennium falcon.

“Nonsense, it was just luck is all,” Poe tells Jyn in a rather delayed answer to her earlier remark.

“There is no luck, just the Force,” Chirrut chimes in and Baze snorts, rolling his eyes at his husband.

“Can you believe I’ve had to listen to him saying this for several decades now? And he still keeps repeating it,” he says, shaking his head. Chirrut grins and punches him lightly in the ribs. He knows his husband far too well by now.

“Without the Force, none of us would be alive today,” Chirrut tells him in a tone that says they’ve had this particular conversation many, many times before. “You shouldn’t make such light of it, especially now that it has returned to our world and the Jedi are back.”

“I know, I know,” Baze yawns and stretches. “Still. Not everything is tied to a higher meaning, is all I’m saying.”

“Well, higher meaning or not, fact is that Poe managed to destroy that new Death Star, just like Luke did so many years ago.” This time it’s Bodhi who chimes in.

“And Rey and Finn did their part,” Poe adds with a slight smile. “Really, none of us would be alive without the other.”

“And I always thought Baze and Chirrut were the biggest saps here,” Jyn remarks, her face completely serious as she raises one eyebrow. The protests of the two and laughter of the others stops almost immediately when they realise the source of the loudest laughter. General Organa’s eyes are sparkling when all eyes turn to her. Since the loss of her husband by the hands of her own son she hasn’t really been known for her laughter, but bit by bit the life seems to return to her as she the rebels around her serve as a reminder of everything she’s built, everyone who still needs her. Rey wishes she could have known more about Han and all the others that she’s only heard about too.

“Talking about saps - how is your daughter?” Leia Organa wants to know. Chirrut and Baze both sit up a little straighter at the question, undeniable pride entering their expressions.

“Vivi is doing great,” Chirrut says. “She was recently made Lieutenant Commander and gets to lead her own squadron now. Baze still paces up and down with worry whenever she’s in the air, even if it’s only a supply run.”

“Don’t pretend that you aren’t worried as well,” Baze grunts. “I can see you murmuring about the Force every time she goes up.”

“Mhm,” Chirrut replies. He has never been someone to wear his worries on his sleeve. It was only once, but Rey still remembers the time where he showed her a hologram of his little family, made not long after they adopted Vivi whose parents had died at the hands of the Imperials during a raid when she had been mere months old. She had seemed almost miniscule in Baze’s large hands, but the expression on the new parents’ faces had been equally exhaustion and happiness.

General Organa opens her mouth, seemingly to say something, but then she swallows her words and looks away again. Rey wonders what havoc the memories of her own son are wreaking in her mind right now. Finn looks as if he wants to say something to her but then stops, shaking his head slightly. What else could he have said?

“I am sure she’ll be fine,” Poe interjects. “She’s a fine commander and pilot, and she’ll make her way.”

“I know,” Baze sighs. “ _We_ know.”

“The statistical likelihood that Vivi will perish in one of her next missions is indeed very low,” K-2SO adds. Cassian laughs and slams his hand on his metal shoulder. “I remember when you told me that about Jyn or Bodhi ever asking me out.”

“The likelihood _was_ very low,” K-2SO defends himself matter-of-factly. BB-8 beeps questioningly next to him and Cassian laughs, patting the little droid. He was his, constructed by himself and Jyn, before they had given him to Poe.

“Well.” Jyn grins. “Maybe we just weren’t obvious enough.”

“I thought I was more than obvious,” Bodhi murmurs, hiding a smile by looking down at the ground.

“You were,” Jyn comforts him. “It’s just Cassian who has always been a little thicker.”

Cassian frowns to everyone’s laughter surrounding him. It takes Jyn’s kisses and Bodhi’s hand around his waist for him to stop looking like someone just painted BB-8 all purple and green, something that a drunk Poe once told Rey was one of the favourite pranks of his younger years. Rey has never seen Bodhi kiss either Jyn or Cassian – but at least in her eyes, it doesn’t need anything like that to see that they are all still deeply devoted to each other. It makes sense to her that different people would show their affection differently. And whatever you would name it, friendship or relationship, in the end it’s all the same, isn’t it? Love.

“Well, it’s not like I was very perceptive either,” Finn murmurs.

“You never had any time to be before you, you know…” Poe gives up after fumbling with words for a bit longer and just presses a quick kiss to the side of Finn’s forehead. Nobody here likes to talk about Finn’s past very much and all that he endured growing up – sometimes, Finn has once told Rey, it feels like they are purposely trying to forget as well that he might have well been the one killing their friends and relatives not long ago. He often wishes he could talk about it more openly, but there is no saying what that might bring.

“You are doing well,” Rey tells him soothingly.

“Indeed you are.” There it is again, that little smile playing around General Organa’s lips. Rey feels a twinge of guilt inside her – what must it be like for her to see them all being so happy with their life partners when her own love perished not so long ago? “I am proud that all of you have decided to join our fight, even when some,” General Organa sends a very pointed glance at the old brigade, “are far too old to be doing it still.”

“We’ll be where we are needed,” Cassian shrugs. It is almost a miracle those five who helped steal the plans of the Death Star so very long ago are still alive. Even though none of them has the physical capabilities to be out in the field any longer they still do their part, in intelligence and communication and training younger recruits.

“We didn’t join the Alliance back then only to see it fall apart now,” Chirrut adds, with Baze ferociously nodding along beside him. “As long as our help is needed and accepted, we’ll give it.”

“And it’s good to know that it lies in just as capable hands now than it did back then,” Bodhi grins. Poe laughs in reply and looks away – for all his apparent confidence, he has never exactly been great at dealing with praise from other people. It’s one of Finn’s and Rey’s favourite past times to see him turning all red and blushing whenever they pelt him with compliments.

“Well, you were the ones who laid all the groundwork, so…” Poe tries to deflect the admiration back at them. General Organa laughs and shakes her head.

“If you are quite done with dousing each other with honeyed words, perhaps we could go back to enjoying the sunset a little longer,” she suggests.

Poe and Bodhi cough simultaneously before they all step towards the ledge they are standing on and sit down in a neat row facing the last of the sun. Chirrut smiles as he turns his face into the sun’s warmth and Baze puts an arm around his shoulder. Rey and Cassian are sitting next to General Organa who is staring at the faraway horizon which is slowly being painted red by the descending sun.

“I wonder how many more sunsets like this there will be for us,” Leia Organa says all of a sudden. Rey turns her head and looks at her, at the same moment that Finn squeezes her hand. There is a sadness laced through her words, a sadness of a kind that Rey is not quite able to understand as of yet. Cassian sighs and lifts his hand as if to put it on General Organa’s shoulder, but withdraws it seconds before he can do so. The pain in his eyes is apparent.

“Quite a few yet, I hope,” he says, his voice unusually soft. “Especially for you, General.”

Leia Organa turns her head towards him with an ever so slight smile travelling over her lips.

“We will see.” She says no more on that matter, but Rey feels uneasiness inside her. Of course she knows about death, has seen what it does, but somehow she still assumed that all those she has grown to care about in those past months will somehow live forever, even those so much older than her. Cassian sighs and rubs his face and Rey can see how he intertwines his fingers with Bodhi next to him.

They watch in silences as the sun sinks below the horizon, everyone somehow huddling closer together. Bodhi has Cassian and Jyn in his arms; Finn has his head on Rey’s shoulder and his arm around Poe’s waist. Chirrut and Baze sit next to each other, their shoulders brushing as if they were somehow physically connected. K2 sits quietly behind them and General Organa has a hand on top of BB-8 who beeps very quietly from time to time.

It is peace – of a strange sort, of course, in the middle of fighting and war, but nonetheless peace. And happiness, of the slow and reassuring kind that somehow, things will yet end well.

 


End file.
